Maneinphag a
The Commonwealth Influenced Independant State of Maneinphag, commonly known as the State of Maneinphag and Maneinphag is an independant but British-influenced and reliant state located in the Atlantic Ocean, north-west of the Canary Islands. The state consists of the main Island and two other sub-isles to the north. Maneinphag is a collection of Islands and so has no land borders with any other nations. Maneinphag's form of government is a constitutional heirarchial democracy ordered within a radical 'voice-of-all' system, and its capital city is Norichėnėum. It currently consists of three "arrōnda" (which translates loosely as 'zones' or 'counties', based on the French 'arrondissement'): Norichėnėum, Arrōnda Onn (Zone One), and Y'Hag Mül (The Bad Land). All of these areas are governed by the single constitution, and other than Norichėnėum, none of them have any capital settlements. Contrary to popular belief, Maneinphag is not a British Overseas Territory, it is infact reliant on the British economy and population (both of these aspects are shared with the United Kingdom), yet an independant nation in its own right. Despite this, much of present Maneinpếshch culture is British influenced. Maneinphag is classed as a developing country owing to its small economy, despite having comparatively high living standards with the rest of the world. Maneinphag has the worlds largest economy by nominal GDP but is the world's smallest economy by purchasing power parity, because of its small population of well-living Britons. Maneinphag is one of few nations to be industrialised from formation, and isn't even last in terms of scientific power (above Vatican City). It has the smallest measured military expendature in the world, but is classed by some as a nuclear weapons state due to its close relationship with Britain. Maneinphag has expressed desire to join United Nations Security Council since the country's formation. It is yet uknown as to whether it is elligable to join the European Union, as currently Maneinphag does not belong to a continent. Etymology and Terminology Upon the nation's earning of independence from the Atlantic Ocean in 2013, the name Maneinpếshch was given to its native language, which was the first aspect of the country to be developed. Eventually in the formulation of the First Edition of the Humfrumph, the official English-Maneinpēshch dictionary, the word 'land' was translated as 'hag', a varient of 'haag', in order to translate England to 'Ėngulhag'. There is, at this point, no meaning for 'Maneinp' but it is noteworthy that the 'p' is pronounced in all circumstances, especially in the countries name. Thus, the annunciation does not incorporate a derogatory term. Locals are said to nickname the country "The Brown Land" owing the current lack of green terrain on the main Island. History The Island that the majority Maneinphag is based on is of unknown origin and is the source of much of the population's conspiracies. One popular, though largely discredited theory is that it is a piece of land that is composed of parts of the various craft lost in the Bermuda Triangle to the south (Maneinphag's coordinates are 32.2, -22.2), another centres around the rising of Atlantis as a possible reason for the island's recent discovery. Maneinphag's short history spanned 3 months as of May 2013. Thus far, it has encompassed the earning of independence from the Atlantic Ocean, the settling of human beings (which, oddly, occurred after Maneinphag gained independence), and the foundation of the constitution, the capital Norichėnėum and basic cultural values. Geography The total area of the main island of Maneinphag is 7,854 square kilometres (3,032 sq mi). The two northerly islands are as of yet uninhabited and have not been studied. The country consists of these three islands. The main Island is known as Lankaashėn, and covers an estimated 90-95% of the total area of Maneinpēshch territory. The two minor isles are known locally as Buoyopotėba Festena and Būbūpotėba Festena, translating as Little Boy and Little Girl. The country is situated in the Atlantic Ocean, around 400 miles north-west from the Canary Islands. As of 2013, almost all (87%) of Maneinphag was natural terrain, an estimated 80% of this being woodland. Maneinphag has one National Park, The Piles (yet to be translated). It is a formation of bubble shaped rocks just north of Norichėnėum. Climate Maneinphag has, as recently observed, a tropical, equatic climate. Rainfall has proved consistent over the months. The Temperature has varied from a minimum of 3 °C in March to a current record high of 34 °C in mid-May. The Atlantic current is warm and provides regular humidity, and brings the frequent rain and high temperatures. Constitution & Maintenance Maneinphag is goverened by the Maneinpēshch Constitution, which currently consists of 2 positions, Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister. The Maneinpēshch Constitution is fast growing but as of yet shallow, consisting of 73 laws across 17 documents. Both the Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister have equal powers with regards to international relations and national governing, however there are some differences in terms of representation. Congress was first held in February 2013, and until May 2013 took place in the Shacks of Parliament. More recently, congress has taken place in the Blechāii Building, a dedicated Parliamentary structure in the centre of the capital Norichėnėum. Voting The Maneinpēshch voting system is in development and is set out to be radically new. As the Maneinpēshch population is shared with Britain, and the country is not yet even a year old, noone was born in the country and thus nobody is a native Maneinpbuoybū (the name given to nationals). The voting system thus revolves around heirarchy. Your height up the "ladder" and thus weight over the nation's political leaning and direction depends heavily on your contibrutions to the nation's goals and acheivements in its 11 sectors. A certain number of votes is allocated to individuals based on their standing in the aforementioned hierarchy, and also their level of involvement in the matter at hand. For example, in nationwide and general matters, an individual who has proven pivotal in the shaping of the Maneinpēshch Economy would warrent many more votes than a newly immigrated primary school teacher, however if the vote was largley based on educational matters, the latter would have the larger say in the discussion. Foreign Relations Maneinhag has shown desire to join the United Nations Security Council, NATO and the commonwealth nations. It also has a close relationship with the United Kingdom, owing to its dependency on its economy, population and other aspects. Culture Maneinpēshch culture is young and on the whole unformed. It is, however, slowly growing as the country's population grows and is becoming more patriotic. Food & Drink Maneinpēshch food is rich and typically similar to authentic British cuisine. Spüm is a staple of Maneinphag, and is the country's drink. There are numerous references and descriptions of the what drink's ingredients entail, and many of them offer startlingly different views. It is described in Joën Wellsoi's article on the country as "a mix of milk and several other secret ingrediants". Wellsoi also gives mention to the Salad Cream and Vodka based cocktail party drink, Maėmaė. Society Joën Wellsoi's article "Soak Up The Spüm: Summer in Maneinphag" describes the locals as "pleasant", and later states "There's a sense of excitement in Maneinphag and its population". Maneinpbuoybūa are, as expected, fluent in English. Language The current centrepiece of developed Maneinpēshch culture is its language. It is revised from English, German, French, Italian, Latvian, Danish and some improvisation. The grammar is based on that of English and French, and is thus easy to pick up. There are currently as many as 450 translations. Other Cultural Aspects Through writings about the nation and its cultural values, more aspects have been discovered. The country's national anthem is "ChürnkoBā Vrė Saadwe", which translates as 'Beast Of Burden'.